


Everything

by i_once_wrote_a_dream



Series: Fictober 2017 [31]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Isak loves Even, It's all very on brand, M/M, Recreating Memories, Trick or Treating, even loves isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_once_wrote_a_dream/pseuds/i_once_wrote_a_dream
Summary: Isak, as it turns out, has never been trick-or-treating before.





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> And so we have reached the long awaited (lol not really) end of an extremely difficult challenge. If any of you wonder why I never do anything long, it's because I can't commit to anything and procrastinate too much, and let life stress me out. Now that that's out of the way, get to reading buckos!
> 
> Day 31: Trick or Treating

There’s little about Isak that surprises him anymore. Sure, he loves learning new things about him, but surprised? Even’s reached a stage of grateful for him that doesn’t really allow for it. But, Isak’s admission the night before kept him up longer than he’d ever to admit. Even spent the night watching Isak sleep peacefully, unaware of the turmoil he’d thrown Even into. 

Isak, as it turns out, has never been trick-or-treating before. Which is simply unacceptable. The sad little shrug he’d given when he casually let out “my parents didn’t have time to take me, and by the time I had a best friend to go with, it wasn’t really cool.” That hurt. Even’s still feeling it; little pangs in his heart reminding him how strong his boy is. How much he’s had to hurt.

Even has albums filled with pictures of him in embarrassing costumes, and it’s just...not right that someone as precious as Isak doesn’t. And Even needs to rectify that. 

.

“Is it really necessary to blindfold me?” Even bites his lip, nervous at Isak’s reaction. 

“A little. I promise, we’re nearly there.” He guides Isak around their apartment a couple more times, shushing him when he starts guessing where they are. (He’s right. Of course he is.)

“Ok, you can take it off.” Isak’s laughing a little, clearly amused at the worry evident in Even’s voice. It dies down as soon as his eyes focus and he can see the empty pillowcase and costume laid out on their bed. 

“What exactly are we doing?” Even’s nervously chewing on the inside of his cheek, searching for any sign of discomfort on Isak’s face. 

“You mentioned that you’ve never been, uh, trick-or-treating. And I thought we could do it. Kind of like, redoing your childhood?” Isak’s face is a blank mask and Even’s _this_ close to panicking. He must have crossed some sort of line. “I’m sorry. It’s stupid. I just- it was always a special memory for me Um, we can forget about it if you-” He’s cut off by Isak literally launching himself into Even’s arms. 

It catches him off guard, and they both trip over, managing to grab hold of the wall at the last second. Isak’s eyes shine with unshed tears, a soft, trembling smile playing at his lips. 

“You have no idea how much I love you.” He holds Isak in his arms, gently stroking his cheek before letting his eyes flutter shut. 

“I think I might.” There’s no rush of anything when they kiss. Like they’ve done a thousand times. Like they will a thousand more times. It’s slow and soft. Deep. Some kind of weight that settles into their bodies. No, it transcends that. Settles in their souls. Like two parts of a whole coming together. Even wonders if anyone else ever feels this. The world slipping away and the only thing that matters is being close. Even could try to put it into words, a cartoon, a movie, and he still wouldn’t be able to describe it.

“Thank you.”

“You know you don’t need to.” Isak grins a little, tear streaks catching in the light of their room. He’s beautiful.

“I want to.” Even nods, stepping away to grab the costume.

“Let’s do it?”

“No shit.”

.

“Why does this involve so much walking?” Even rolls his eyes, and thumps Isak’s forehead.

“Stop complaining.” Isak barrels into Even, catching him off guard in a headlock. Their pillowcases hit the ground, as they struggle.

“Is, what the fuck?” Isak giggles, slightly out of breath.

“Come on, old man.” Even finally relents, pushing back. He quickly finds Isak’s tender spots, wriggling his fingers until Isak pulls away, gasping for breath. “Che-cheater.”

Even pokes his tongue out and picks up their ‘candy sacks.’ 

“Do you think there are rules here?” He hears himself saying it a million years ago, another time, in another body. Isak does too. His hand searches for Even’s, gripping tightly to it. 

“Is this as amazing as you imagined it to be?” Even presses a kiss to Isak’s hand. 

“Well, kids kind of suck. And they don’t give as much candy when you and your boyfriend are literally a walking pair of trees, so.” He pretends to think, but quickly lets a grin melt onto his features. “It’s been perfect.” They’re in front of their building when Even stops.

“Wait, there’s one more thing left to do.” He pulls out a disposable camera, and snaps a quick picture. 

“What is that thing?” Even snorts.

“You’re not _that_ young, asshole. And I’m documenting. There’s no point if we don’t have a bad quality picture to put in an album.” Isak goes quiet, pensive. Even takes another shot. 

“Stop that. You’re perfect, you know?” Even swings his arm around Isak’s neck.

“I’ve been told before.” He nuzzles his nose against Isak’s cheek, before kissing that spot. “You’re amazing. And sweet. And everything. You’re everything.”

.

Even tries to check Isak’s candy but ends up getting too distracted to bother. There’s something much sweeter on offer, after all. 

_He’s everything._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for dealing with me and my weird brain. And for not judging me too harshly when my writing's been the worst. Every comment and kudos given is so awesome! Like I get really excited (because I have no life except for school) when I see that someone's taken out the time to drop a comment/kudos. Thank you so so much<3


End file.
